It's going to be a long day
by XCasually.ObsessedX
Summary: “Imouto what are you doing here?”“I was worried about you. You were making these noises. It kinda sounded like you were going to throw up. I was worried.”“Leave me alone,” I said, pressing my head back into the pillow.“Oneechan, who’s Keitaro?


**Hi people...this is my first Love Hina fic...it's something I came up with awhile ago but never put it up and now I do feel like putting it up so...I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Love Hina...that would be awesome if I did though...**

**sorry the stuff in the beginning is so bad...I've never been in that situation so I just did my best...my friend read it and she's like "That was horrible" and I'm like "I know!" so if it sucks I already know...ok now read!**

_

* * *

His tongue massaged mine as he pulled it in and out of my mouth. I felt his hands moved down my body as he slowly unbuttoned my pants. He kissed me up and down my neck. His hands worked themselves back up my body and I felt him unhook my bra. I lay there on top of him, naked and anxious. I quickly undid his pants and ripped his shirt off, reveling a pale, toned chest. I kissed him. He applied pressure to my hips and I let out a small moan. He applied more pressure and waves of pleasure spread through my body. I moaned. He applied more and more pressure and louder, longer moans erupted from my mouth..._

"NARU!!! ONEE-CHAN!!!"

I tried to ignore the voice calling me out of my dream world, but the voice only persisted.

"Onee I know you're awake. Open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light. I sighed, upset to find my little eight-year-old sister lying next to me in my bed, screaming in my ear, evilly trying to get me out of bed.

"Imouto what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You were making these noises. It kinda sounded like you were going to throw up. I was worried."

"Leave me alone," I said, pressing my head back into the pillow.

"Onee-chan, who's Keitaro?"

"GET OUT!!!"

"Fine."

I heard her slide off the bed and walk through the door. Once she left, I lifted my head out of my pillow and checked the clock. I had to be back at Hinata Inn at 2. My train was leaving at 11. The clock said 8:00. 'I have time,' I thought, 'I'll just sleep for another five minutes then I'll get up.' I quickly fell back asleep. I woke up awhile later. I checked the clock again. It said 10:15.

"SHIT!" I was never going to be ready. I have to take a shower, eat breakfast, get dressed, pack up my stuff and get to the train station and on the train in 45 minutes. I was never going to make it.

I grabbed my clothes for the day and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I put my clothes on the sink, turned the shower on, and stepped inside. The water was freezing. As I stood there waiting for the water to warm up, I let the water wash over me. The water ran down me in torrents, slowing as it hit my curves, then continuing slowly until it hit the shower floor. Once the water warmed, I poured a quarter size amount of shampoo in my hand and lathered it in my hair. The smell of lilacs spread through the shower. I rinsed it out and washed my body off. I rinsed off again and stepped out of the shower. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and looked at myself. After noticing a huge pimple forming on my forehead, I brushed my hair and put my clothes on. I gathered up my pajamas and walked back to my room.

I checked the clock. 10:35. I quickly found all the clothes I brought with me and shoved them in my suitcase. I ran downstairs; my hair still wet, and grabbed a rice ball to eat. I wolfed it down and took another look at the clock. 10:40. I said goodbye to my family, promising them I'll come back soon, and I ran out the door.

When I got to the train station, I checked my watch. 10:50. I had ten minutes to get on the train. I checked my ticket, looked around for signs that pointed me in the direction of the train and ran. I ran as fast as I could, as I was twenty feet from the train, it started to move. 'No,' I thought 'Please don't leave.' I was getting closer and closer, but by the time I got to the train, it was gone. I sighed and sat down on the ground. I checked my pockets for a quarter so I could use the pay phone to call Hinata Inn and tell someone I was going to be late, but I didn't have one. I got up and walked to the information desk.

"Sumimesan. When is the next train to Tokyo University?"

The person behind the desk looked it up on the computer before finally saying, "The next train leaves in two hours."

"Ok, thank you."

I sighed, and sat down again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ok..please review...everyone who reviews gets a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig hug. Flames will be used to burn evil monkeys.**


End file.
